


Amor Idioma

by Xander_The_Undead



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Bad Spanish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xander_The_Undead/pseuds/Xander_The_Undead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never found Spanish a turn on until Teddy started speaking it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor Idioma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cris-Art](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cris-Art).



> This is for the lovely Cris-art because her hand is not feeling so well. Hopefully this makes you laugh and laughter is the very best medicine! Feel better soon!
> 
> Also, a HUGE thanks to my lovely life-partner and Beta, Dunmercusswords. I love you and thanks for putting up with my silliness.
> 
> Translations are below in the notes!

Normally when two teenage boys are home alone for a good few hours, and they are in a relationship, things tend to go more towards the explicit rating. But when you are a superhero, and also a junior in high school who had to start studying for the SATs, things tended to complicate alone time.

That one thing being homework.

Billy groaned, letting his face fall into his chemistry textbook and mashing his nose into the dip between pages. They had set up camp in the living room, TV remote hidden where only Teddy could find it, soda cans galore and blankets piled on their laps as they worked at the coffee table. This was dumb. He had magic powers for goodness sake! Would it really be considered cheating if he just wished his chemistry homework done? Maybe he could also wish for some pizza, his boyfriend’s Spanish homework to be done and a serious snuggle session while they watch Game of Thrones.

That sounded great.

“Teeedddyyy…” He whined, his voice coming out muffled and nasally due to his face being smashed by the written word. When he heard Teddy make a questioning humming sound, Billy rolled his face to the side so he could face the beautiful blonde that he happily called his. “If I asked real nicely, would you kill me and put me out of my _chem misery_?”

Teddy smiled and wrote a few things down in his work book before he glanced up. “If I killed you, then we wouldn’t be able to go on the super awesome date I have planned for us this Saturday.” Teddy made the saddest face. “You wouldn’t want to ruin all my planning would you?”

Teddy’s sad face had to be outlawed.

“Don’t make that face!” Billy groaned and reached out the best he could, without lifting his face from his textbook, to swat at Teddy. “Stop it! Put your secret weapon away!” He lifted his face from the book, and saw that Teddy was now smiling instead of doing the best puppy dog eyes in the world. They went back to working quietly. Billy only able to process half of what he was reading as he gazed at the same equation for a good four minutes.

_H2CO3(aq)  →   H2O(l) + CO2(g)_  
  
A. Equations show:

  1. _1._ _The reactants which enter into a reaction._
  2. _2._ _The products which are formed by the reaction._
  3. _3._ _The amounts of each substance used and each substance produced._



Yuck. Chemistry was the worst.

Billy started to tap his pen against the wood on the coffee table, the rhythm almost going in time with the soft scrape of Teddy’s mechanical pencil as he wrote in the small work book. Billy didn’t even realize he was day dreaming until Teddy’s voice pulled his attention away from the textbook, shifting his gaze over towards his boyfriend.

_“¿Sabes dónde…._ ” Teddy quietly muttered. “ _...está la cocina?_ ”

“What?”

“Huh?” Teddy blinked and looked up at him with wide confused eyes. “What?”

“You said something?”

“I did?” Teddy blinked and then laughed, his cheeks flushing which made Billy’s stomach warm. “Sorry, didn’t realize I was actually talking out loud.” He reached up and tugged on one of the many silver hoops in his ears, a tick that Billy knew meant that Teddy was trying to focus. But Billy couldn’t exactly focus now, not when his boyfriend was right over there speaking in one of the Romance languages with an oddly perfect pronunciation and accent.

Billy watched as Teddy went back to reading silently, moving his lips as he read which made Billy crazy and start inching his way toward his boyfriend loving how Teddy was distracted enough that he didn’t notice Billy was next to him until he glanced up from his work book. “Uhh…hi?” He asked and smiled when Billy narrowed his eyes slightly. “What?”

“Say it again.”

“Say what again?”

“Whatever you just said in Spanish.”

Teddy stared at him for a minute, trying to figure out what his boyfriend was up to before he opened his mouth and spoke. “ _¿Sabes dónde está la cocina?_ ”

Okay. That was hot.

Billy scooted closer, and ignored the way Teddy flailed slightly when he almost moved into Teddy’s lap, wedging his knee in between Teddy’s crossed ones and moved up so he was facing his boyfriend on his knees. The way Teddy moved his lips to pronounce the words and the way his voice sounded, like he was whispering beautiful secrets of love to the world. See? He could be romantic. “Say something else.”

“Billy?”

“Please?”

Teddy gave him a weird look before giving an unsure smile, his large hands moving to rest on Billy’s hips to keep the mage steady. “ _Tengo un perro. Se llama Spot._ ” Teddy said a bit too loudly. His voice echoed through the living room, but that didn’t diminish its attractiveness in Billy’s mind.

Billy let his hands move to rest on Teddy’s shoulders as he pressed his forehead against Teddy’s, the heat in his gut spreading as Teddy looked up at him with large blue eyes. “Say something else.”

Teddy was quiet for a moment, before his eyes widened slightly. “Are you turned on by me doing my Spanish homework?” He asked, like it was unheard of that a foreign language could be sexy. Billy could see the laughter in Teddy’s eyes and in his boyfriend’s upturned lips, but before it could come out Billy moved forward and pressed his lips against Teddy’s slightly parted mouth.

He had a little victory party in his head when Teddy gasped softly, his hands tightening on Billy’s hips, before he pushed back, angling his head perfectly so that he could give Billy that toe curling kiss that he was always so good at. Billy shuddered, shifting so that Teddy’s lower lip was between his before lightly sweeping the tip of his tongue over Teddy’s lower lip.

Teddy whimpered, opening up completely and letting Billy in.

Billy ran his tongue along the back of Teddy’s front teeth as he shifted to straddle Teddy’s waist, loving the hitch in Teddy’s breath when he let the obvious hardening bulge in his jeans rub against Teddy’s clothed stomach.  He worried Teddy’s bottom lip between his teeth before pulling away and staring down into that gorgeous face. Teddy’s pupils were brown, his golden blonde hair a slight mess, his mouth still parted and lips flushed red.

“Billy?” He whispered.

“Say something else.”

“ _M-Mi nombre es Theodore._ ” Teddy’s eyes widened when Billy let out a soft groan and rocked his hips forward a bit. “ _Mi novio está loco,_ ” Teddy licked his lips as Billy moved on hand from his shoulder to dig into that blonde hair, causing Teddy to move his own hand and cup Billy’s ass through his baggy jeans. “ _Pero muy atractivo._ ”

Billy’s mind was in a haze.

He didn’t even know what Teddy was saying except for his name, he caught that part, but something about the way Teddy rolled the letters on his tongue made his skin buzz with something that felt like electricity. “More?” He asked quietly, groaning when Teddy used the hand on his ass to rock Billy forward grinding his own erection between Billy’s spread legs.

“ _Gracias por invitarme._ ” Teddy whispered, his voice husky as he let his lips brush against Billy’s in a teasing manner before moving close to his ear. “ _Usted tiene una hermosa casa._ ”

“F-fuck, T.”

Teddy smirked and pressed a soft kiss to Billy’s ear before nibbling on the sensitive lobe earning him a soft wail from Billy. Billy about jumped when he felt Teddy lick the shell of his ear, waves of fire shooting throughout his body as Teddy teased his sensitive ear. The hand still resting on Teddy’s shoulder quickly moved down, clumsily undoing the button to Teddy’s jeans and sliding the zipper down making him hiss as Billy palmed him through his boxers.

“Here?” Teddy asked a bit hesitantly, but quickly forgot his worry when Billy rubbed over the head of his cock with a few rough strokes his boxers starting to develop a damp spot where pre-come leaked.

“More.” Billy said, his demanding tone making Teddy groan.

“ _E-El pimiento es verde y no picante._ ” Teddy gasped, hand moving to open up Billy’s pants with more grace than Billy could ever hope for and gripped Billy through his own boxers and gave his cock a few swift pumps. “ _Pero pimientos rojos son muy picantes._ ” Billy grunted loudly and quickly pulled Teddy’s boxers down as far as he could, letting Teddy’s cock free and rest in his hand.

“Hand job good enough?” Billy gasped.

“Hand job is way good enough.” Teddy panted then rolled his eyes when Billy frowned and glanced up at him through dark bangs. “Billy, I have no idea how to properly ask for a hand job in Spanish.”

“Le sigh.” Billy said dramatically, throwing his shoulders back and arching his back a bit. “What’s the point of you learning another language if you can’t ask me for sexual favors in it?”

“Shut up, weirdo.” Teddy muttered. He stretched up and sealed Billy’s mouth with his lips before moving Billy’s underwear, a shudder going through his boyfriend when he felt Teddy’s warm hands on his prick. They both started to stroke, pants, gasps and soft moans escaping every now and then when they would part for air before moving back in to hungrily attack each other’s mouths.

Billy groaned when Teddy changed his grip and felt his lower body pulse with heat as the pleasure continued to build and build, causing him to curl inward and around Teddy as they continued to kiss. When Billy pulled away with a gasp for air he let out a choked laugh when Teddy groaned and then looked up at him. “You say something.”

“I-In Spanish?”

Stroke.

Groan and shudder.

“No.”

“I-In German?” There was a reason he was getting only a C in that language, and it was because he sucked. Not only that but he was stupid with lust and Teddy actually expected him to actually try and say something while the guy’s hand was on his cock? Okay. “ _Ente, bier, schokolade, kissen?_ ”

They both stopped for a minute to look at each other before they started to laugh. “Okay. Never mind. Don’t speak German while I’m trying to get you off, unless we are doing dom and sub play.” Teddy laughed when Billy tried to hit him on the shoulder and failed, shuddering when Teddy resumed his stroking.

“Yeah.” Billy said in a daze. “No German.”

Teddy groaned louder than he would have liked when Billy leaned forward and started to kiss his neck, moving to suck on the sweet spot under his jaw. “Shit, B!” Billy felt the hand on his ass grip hard, hard enough that there would be bruising which sent a guilty thrill through him and make his hand move faster over Teddy.

He could feel his orgasm coming, could feel his body grow tighter and tighter as pleasure surged through him causing him to grip Teddy’s shoulder roughly with his free hand. “Ah! Teddy! Close!” He bit his lip to keep himself quiet and tried to move his hips with Teddy’s rhythm. “More.” He begged and he heard Teddy groan, whether in pleasure or exasperation he couldn’t tell because he was so far gone.

“ _M-Mi novio es mandona, ruidoso y d-demasiado inteligente p-para su propio bien._ ” Teddy rasped into Billy’s neck, his hot breath against Billy’s over heated skin causing the mage to shake. Teddy gave a few rough strokes, his palm rubbing over the head of Billy’s cock, before he reached up and whispered into Billy’s ear. “ _Pero yo lo amo._ ”

That was it.

Billy’s body seized up as his orgasm rocked through him, Teddy’s hands still pumping even as it grew slick with Billy’s come, Billy’s own hand becoming surprisingly slick as he vaguely realized Teddy was coming as well with only a soft whimper.

Their bodies both spasmed together, Billy’s legs shaking and Teddy’s stomach quivering, before Billy collapsed against Teddy heavily with a loud sigh. Billy ignored the sticky feeling on his hands and between them for the moment, but keeping in mind not to wipe his hand on _anything_ in the area unless he wanted to suffer his mother’s wrath.

“Okay.” Billy panted. “That was pretty hot.”

Teddy laughed, one that caused Billy to bounce a little while leaning against him as he awkwardly moved his hand from Billy’s softened cock and rested his arm on Billy’s shoulder. “So, when did you get a thing for Spanish?” Causing Billy to roll his eyes and press a soft kiss to Teddy’s cheek.

“Right around the time you started speaking it?”

“Oh, okay. That makes sense.”

Teddy was mocking him but he could care less right now and he just smiled widely up at his boyfriend. “Hey, I can’t help it if my boyfriend is a younger, hotter version of William Levy.” At Teddy’s snort Billy stuck his tongue out and licked the tip of Teddy’s nose causing Teddy to scrunch up his face.

“Ew.”

“Ew at William Levy or ew at me licking your nose?”

“Ew at you licking my nose and a meh at William Levy.”

Billy gasped over dramatically, pulling back to give Teddy a shocked and appalled expression.  “How on Earth can you just say meh to the Cuban goodness that is William Levy?” At Teddy’s laugh Billy tried to keep his face serious, ignoring how Teddy leaned up and gave his jaw a few soft butterfly kisses.

“I just don’t find him attractive.” Teddy said simple which earned him an eye roll. “What? I don’t!”

“Lord, just because he’s not Joseph Gordon-Levitt, he’s not good enough for you?”

“Hey.” Teddy squirmed between them, pulling his clean hand up and wagging a threatening finger at Billy. “You leave him out of this. He’s far too cool to be compared to some soap opera actor.” Billy pursed his lips together and made a raspberry before rocking back to sit on his butt, his knees aching and screaming at him for rest.

“Agree to disagree.”

“Mmhmmm.” Teddy smiled and leaned over to press his lips against Billy’s in a soft and gentle kiss, causing Billy’s heart to fly and almost burst with love for this boy. They continued to teasingly nip at each other lips before they heard the lock to the front door turn and click.

Wide brown eyes met equally frightened blue.

The door opened. “Billy! Teddy!  I’m home! I brought chicken!”

Oh no.

“Mom…!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Teddy's Translations:
> 
> ¿Sabes dónde está la cocina?- Do you know where is the kitchen?"
> 
> Tengo un perro. Se llama Spot. - I have a dog. It is called Spot.
> 
> Mi nombre es Theodore.Mi novio está loco,Pero muy atractivo. - My name is Theodore. My boyfriend is crazy, but very attractive.
> 
> Gracias por invitarme. Usted tiene una hermosa casa. - Thanks for having me. You have a beautiful home.
> 
> El pimiento es verde y no picante. Pero pimientos rojos son muy picantes - The green pepper is not spicy. But red peppers are very spicy
> 
> Mi novio es mandona, ruidoso y demasiado inteligente p-para su propio bien. - My boyfriend is bossy, loud and too smart p-for their own good.
> 
> Pero yo lo amo. - But I love him.
> 
> Billy's Translations:
> 
> Ente, bier, schokolade, kissen? - Duck, beer, chocolate, pillow?


End file.
